Stan
IF1= Stan (known as Master of Stares) is a monster in Identity Fraud Maze 1. Guide If he gets to you and screams, just keep moving. He takes about a second to actually deal damage. After he screams, he goes for another player or stops somewhere to cooI-down for his next attack. However in certain situations, Stan can kill you easily with help of the other monsters. Stan can also pass through walls. He also can stay inside a wall, with only part of his arm sticking out. If you look away so he will move enough, he will come back out. A note is that the closer you are to finishing the game in maze form (Maze 1, rarely, Maze 2, slightly more common, Maze 3, common as much as common can get) and he also uses a roulette system to decide his next target. This means in Maze 3, look behind you as much as you can, and avoid walls, stand center of when James is around and find out who Stan's targeting if you have friends around you. Though, Stan can actually help you sometimes. If he is following and you encounter Fraud, try to get behind Stan as he will make Fraud run into him and thus getting Fraud stuck. After a bit of time, Fraud will give up and walk away. This tactic can be used for Ralph as well, however with how Ralph works (constantly path finding his way to the closest player), Ralph will not be repelled when looking away from Stan, Stan will teleport to his next target after a small amount of time, so be sure to get away as fast as you can if you are using this tactic for Ralph. Safety tips to avoid Stan:* Use a Radar to indicate if Stan is near. Stan is mostly near when your radar is beeping red. Yellow means that Stan is nearby or following you. * Stare at Stan all the time, if you are with a group. Tell whoever Stan is following to look behind, Stan will still follow you if you or someone in the group is not looking towards him. Pass a corner by still looking at where Stan was. * While you can outrun Stan, this is not advised, as stopping for much more than a second will allow him to catch up to you. * Stan will only kill you if you stand still, if he screams, just move away. *A tactic to get Stan to switch targets is to move slowly away facing sideways from where Stan is. If you pace it right, you can force the scare and move to get him to switch targets. This is risky as it could lead to your death if done incorrectly, but can be practiced. Trivia * Stan shares the same trait as a Weeping Angel from the famous British Sci-Fi show, Doctor Who. A Weeping Angel cannot move if you are looking at it, which may have been Stan's inspiration. * Stan is similar to SCP-106 and SCP-173 from the fictional site, the SCP Foundation. Stan has similar powers from both these SCPs. * Stan's simplistic humanoid appearance garnered inspiration of the Monster seen in the ROBLOX Game "Isle", which has practically identical behavior. ** To see how the Monster in Isle behaves, see this page for clarification. ** As of the previous update there is a rare glitch where if Stan has tried to attack you and is still present there can be a 2nd Stan. * Stan has been shown as a stalker, randomly peeking out for intersections only to quickly hide out of sight and disappear when looked at. Gallery IMG_0467.png|Stan in the thumbnail. Netgear-Stan-01.png|Stan in the Netgear room. Inside the room.PNG|Ditto. IdentityFraudStanRender.png|Fullbody Render of Stan |-|IF2= Stan returns in Identity Fraud 2 as the primary monster. He hasn't changed much, however, he's much quicker, faster, and more dangerous. One of the noticeable differences are his eyes, they are less-red and bigger, they also have a glow-effect and pop-out now. Other than that, Stan is still Stan. Trivia * Stan shares the same trait as a Weeping Angel from the famous British Sci-Fi show, Doctor Who. A Weeping Angel cannot move if you are looking at it, which may have been Stan's inspiration. * Stan is similar to SCP-106 and SCP-173 from the fictional site, the SCP Foundation. Stan has similar powers from both these SCPs. Category:Monsters Category:Maze 1 Category:Maze 2 Category:Maze 3 Category:IF1 Category:IF2